As a medium for recording and reproducing video and audio, a disc-shaped recording medium as well as a conventional tape-shaped recording medium have become widespread; for example, an optical disc such as a DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disk Random Access Memory) and a DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disk Recordable), and an HDD (Hard Disk Drive). In addition, in recent years, the increase in capacity of recording media has been remarkable, and aside from the increased capacity of the HDD, optical discs have seen the emergence of a new, large-capacity medium, such as a Blu-ray disc. There is an increasing demand for recording high-quality video and audio, using these large-capacity media.
Furthermore, recording/reproducing devices that support a plurality of recording media such as an HDD and an optical disc have emerged recently, and dubbing video and audio recorded in one recording medium to the other recording medium is spreading as a use of these recording media. Technology concerning performing dubbing between these recording media is also disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-149505 Publication